bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 5: Chapter 8: Assistant Principal Johnson
OCTOBER 25th, 2009, BULLWORTH ACADEMY, THE BOY'S DORM, 4:17 PM. . . I was sitting in the dorm common room with Michael, Charles, and C-Money, passing around a joint while watching TV. Michael politely refused to smoke so he just took the joint without taking a hit and passed it on to Charles (who was sitting next to him.) With all that mixed martial arts training he does, I wasn't surprised he refused. The guy's gotta stay in top shape for that shit. C-Money said that he was unbelievably stressed out discovering that Derek was his real dad, plus with all that shit he's got going on dealing with the G.S. Crew and Max Hayes, this is the only time he's gonna smoke with us. After taking about three hits, C-Money gruffly announced that he was done and proceeded to sit on the couch, watching TV. While I was taking a hit, Miss Danvers spoke over the intercom, "Gregory Ryder to Vice Principal Johnson's office immediately!" I started coughing and wheezing because I was so shocked by the summon to the office (probably went down the wrong pipe haha), and because I am going to smell like a fucking Ziggy Marley concert when I show up at the office. Michael started patting my back and sarcastically said, "Gotta cough to get off, buddy! "Shut the fuck up, Michael! What the hell am I gonna do about the smell?" I asked frantically, "I also happen to be high as shit right now, so what do you think I should do? Huh?". Michael spit a sarcastic statement like usual, "Tap your heels together three times and repeatetly say that 'there's no place like home!'" ' '"I need solutions, Michael! Not stupid jokes!" I growled heatedly. I ran into my room and tripped in the doorway, landing on my forehead, sparking laughter between my friends in the common room, "Ow! Fuckin' hell!" I got up and changed into my spare school uniform. I then ran to the bathroom and dunked my head in the sink, getting the stench out of my hair. Algie walked out of a bathroom stall and snickered, "Glad it's you and not me! But your head is in a sink, and not a toilet, so-" I angrily interuppted him, "Work on that insult a little more, have it make sense, and come back later to try again, you pussy!" After I was done soaking my hair, I started drying my hair with a towel. I was handling the towel so rough, it felt like I was using sandpaper on my head. I quickly brushed it as I sprinted out the door. If you're wondering why I'm in such a hurry to possibly get punished, I heard that Bullworth started a new rule since the background checks at the school: If you're not in the main office within 15 minutes of getting summoned, you get 2 weeks' worth of detention. It's for 'safety reasons' or some shit, but I'm not buying it. It's probably there just to make our lives miserable. Before I ran into the main building, I put some eyedrops in, as my eyes were noticably bloodshot. I ran into the building, bounded up the stairs, and Miss Danvers greeted me, "Assistant Principal Johnson is waiting for you. Second door on the left, Mr. Ryder." I walked to the specified door, looked at the gold plaque on the door, "ASSISTANT PRINCIPAL JOHNSON" I took a deep breath, nervous as all hell, and knocked on the door. "Enter," I heard from inside the office. I nervously shuffled into the office, and stood in front of the vice principal's desk. He was sitting in his office chair, staring out the window, with the back of the chair facing me. I stood up on my toes and looked out the window, and I saw that he was watching Pedro getting thrown into a dumpster by Troy, Russell, and Ethan. It seemed that he had a slight smirk on his face. This blew my mind. "Why the hell aren't you doing anything about that? What's stopping you from doing something?" I asked him with a curious look on my face. He replied emotionlessly without looking at me, "Out of sport. Closest thing to entertainment these days." "Well, there's the TV for starters. . . And the Xbox and other various video game consoles that are out right now." I joked with him. He then asked without looking at me again (God, it's starting to get irritating when he does that!) "Or smoking pot?" My heart just plunged into my stomach and my body went numb. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. How the hell does he know?! I covered my tracks perfectly! He turned his chair to face me, and he looked me straight in the eyes this time and stated, "I know you were smoking marijuana within the last ten minutes." "What? Me? Smoking weed? Never, man." I half-heartedly defended. He asked with a very wide grin going across his face, "Did you forget something?" I remained silent and then he grabbed my right hand and smelled it, "You forgot to wash your hands, Mr. Ryder." He chuckled as he shoved my hand in my face and he was right. It did smell like pot. "You know, this is a very serious predicament you've got yourself in, Mr. Ryder. You and I both know that you could go back to jail. You may not even get out until you're 20. I've had suspicions that you are a regular pot smoker, and with the amounts of marijuana I've been confiscating from students all across campus is. . . . staggering, to say the least. Considering your past as a drug dealer, you could easily be the one who's poisoning our fine institution with marijuana. How's the D.A. gonna react to this, hmm?" He informed me. "What? How?! I don't SELL it, I smoke it! I haven't dealt drugs since I got arrested! I learned from that mistake! You've got nothin' on me, asshole!" I growled angrily. All of a sudden, he put some latex gloves on, reached into his desk, and pulled out a huge ziplock bag of weed in it. Maybe a kilogram of it. A huge amount to have in the States. He tossed it to me and I made the big mistake of catching it out of instinct. I immediately dropped it on the ground upon realizing what he was doing. "Well, you do now. Your fingerprints and DNA are now on that bag, Ryder. I could have you sent to prison this instant, but-" I lost my temper and I slammed my hands onto his desk, getting in his face, "Are you fuckin' blackmailing me?!" He laughed and said, "Yes, of course. You see, in a situation like this, as me being the authority figure and you being the student, I have a considerable amount of power. I can pretty much make you do anything I desire, or need done." I swiped his papers off his desk and pointed my finger in his face, "FUCK YOU! I won't be your puppet!" I proceeded to walk out of the office, and just as I was reaching for the door knob, he said, "I have my walkie talkie in my hand. The second you walk out that door, I will inform the prefects to apprehend you and have you detained until the police arrive." I turned around and got in his face again, "You think you're soooo clever, don'cha?! Well, tell me this, fuckface: What will the police say when I tell them that you took a bag of weed out of your desk and tossed it at me to blackmail me?! Huh? Tell me that, you prick!" "Now, with a serious accusation like that, who will they believe? A vice principal at one of the most respected boarding schools in the country, who also has a clean criminal record? Or a pot smoking, little degenerate with a criminal record that has everything ranging from drug charges to assault, not to mention a WHOLE lot more crimes written on there, and who leeches off everything this Academy has to offer?" He brought up a good point. I remained silent and then he said, "That's what I thought, kid." I sighed and asked with my eyes glued to the ground and mumbled in shame, "What do you want from me?" Johnson put his feet up on his desk and said with a sly smirk on his face, "That's much better. I need you to keep tabs on your friends, and report your findings back to me every week. I need to know everything they're doing outside of school. I want to know their friends and their enemies, their habits, their involvement in illicit activities, EVERYTHING. And in return, I won't have the police bust down your bedroom door, raid your room, and have you hauled to prison. I don't think you want to put your mother under that kind of stress again. . ." My heart stopped and I leaned on his desk, getting down to eye level, and calmly said, "If you ever bring my mother up like that in my presence again, I will break your jaw, and let you choke on your teeth. Do you understand?" "Is that a threat or a promise?" He scoffed, and I grabbed him by his tie and pulled him so he would look me in the eyes, "Both." I let go of his tie and walked out of the office, and before I left, Johnson said, "I'll let you think about it, but I know you'll make the smart choice." I shook my head in disgust and stormed out of his office. How can Johnson do something like this to me?! He's asking me to betray my best friends in the whole world just to save my own skin?! But I can't go to jail. Not again. What the hell am I gonna do?. . . Category:Blog posts